Marie Rossi
"Hi! I'm Marie Rossi! Nice to meet you!" -Marie introducing herself to Vada, Cori and Adrian. ﻿'Marie Rossi' (Numbuh 473) is a KND operative who works in the KND Undersea Lab. History KND Marie first learned about the KND from her older sister, Numbuh 472, and Marie found it quite interesting and signed up as a cadet when she reached 7 years of age. ﻿Marie was really bad at the physical training and barely graduated. Marie was placed in the Deep Sea Lab (it was either that or the Moonbase and with Marie's fear of heights, it was not a good idea) with the other scientists. School Marie was always good in school. She had lots of friends (nerd friends anyway) and she always had good grades. When Marie started middle school, she was a little intimidated though, she pulled through. In high school, Marie joined the drama club, though realized she didn't like it very well when she was told she had to kiss someone in a scene and quit and joined the math and science club. Marie graduated high school and went onto college with excitement. Relationships Zee Rodgers Zee's one of Marie's "nerd friends". She works up on the Moonbase so they rarely get to see each other, but are very close. Numbuh 74.239 74.239 was Marie's "mentor" when she first arrived at the Deep Sea Lab. He was in charge of showing her around and teaching her the ropes. They work on the opposite sides of the Deep Sea Lab so they rarely get to see each other. Though Marie still asks for his help from time to time and can be considered friends. Vada Bousquet Vada and Marie met when Marie was up on Moonbase, talking to the Supreme Leader when Vada, Cori, and Adrian barged in for an emergency. Numbuh 362 told the four to go investigate (she told Marie to go so they could have someone with a science and math experience to help) and the four became somewhat good friends. Cori Rodrigez Cori finds Marie a little annoying when she talks all 'smart-like' (as Cori says), but they get along well enough to complete the mission. Adrian Adrian thinks that Marie's one cool chick and thinks of her as a friend. Ivy Marino Ivy (following the typical 'popular girl') is mean, snooty, and stuck-up. She absolutely HATES Marie with Marie returning that hate. Ivy hates that Marie's pretty, but nerdy and tries to mess up her appearance. Appearance Marie is fairly tall and pale skinned with green eyes, freckles, and curly red hair. She usually wears a pair of blue jeans, a lime green shirt, a teal beret, a silver heart necklace and black and white tennis shoes (with her red earrings). Marie's swimwear is a teal and green one-piece bathing suit with red goggles. Her fancy clothing is a dark teal knee-high dress with lime green ruffles and black (elbow-high) gloves with her hair tied into a pony tail/bun and her sleep wear is light pink two-piece pajamas with darker pink 'piggehz' on them. Personality Marie is very friendly, outgoing and caring. She loves making friends. She's often described as 'nerdy' despite her 'good looks'. She's part of the Math Club, Science Club and most of her friends are 'nerds' also. She's deathly afraid of heights so it's hard for her to travel to many KND locations (i.e. the Moonbase and the KND Convention center. She's absolutely in love with pigs or 'piggehz' as she calls them and her room is decorated with them (which creeps out some people). Category:Operatives Category:Really Big Hat's Pages Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Scientists